


Быстрое викторианское эпистолярное совращение

by sige_vic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Historical, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: полностью раскрыто в названии





	Быстрое викторианское эпистолярное совращение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Quick Victorian Epistolary Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436558) by [lurknomoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurknomoar/pseuds/lurknomoar). 



> бета - alba-longa

_Инструкции к чтению: представьте себе слегка измятую, пожелтевшую от времени бумагу, исписанную синими чернилами. Почерк аккуратный, буквы тонкие, с легким наклоном влево. И четкий запах пыли._

Моя дорогая миссис Гардинер!

(Я ведь никак не смею больше называть вас Китти: теперь вы — замужняя дама, да еще и жена викария при этом, каково, а!) Я пишу, чтобы узнать, как прошла ваша недавняя свадьба? Приношу глубочайшие извинения за то, что не присутствовала на вышеупомянутой церемонии, ведь для подруги детства, да еще и школьной компаньонки невесты, пропустить такое событие совершенно непростительно. Единственная защита, которой я располагаю, — это то, что я не получила приглашения, а полное отсутствие информации распространялось даже на мое неведение о вашем обручении. Безусловно, причина заключается в неудовлетворительной работе почты в Шотландии, где я служу в качестве гувернантки последние шесть месяцев, а вовсе не в принятом вами сознательном решении исключить меня из вашей жизни из страха скандала. Разумеется, даже предположить такое просто смехотворно.

В любом случае, я с удовольствием бы узнала обо всех подробностях церемонии, если вы сможете уделить немного времени на их описание. Не сомневаюсь, что вы были ослепительны с флёрдоранжем в волосах, но был ли столь же красив мистер Гардинер? Присутствовали ли на церемонии голубки, колокольный звон и экипаж, запряженный шестеркой лошадей, как в свадьбе, о которой вы мечтали, когда нам было одиннадцать лет, или вам пришлось удовлетвориться более скромной повозкой? 

Раз уж я интересуюсь вашей свадьбой, уверена, вы не сочтете слишком дерзким с моей стороны вопрос и о вашей первой брачной ночи. В конце концов, мы давние подруги, а женщина может обсуждать подобные деликатные вопросы только с теми, кому она полностью доверяет. И все же она должна их обсуждать, ведь первая брачная ночь может быть тяжелым опытом, даже если муж проявляет полное понимание. Был ли мистер Гардинер понимающим молодоженом? Совокуплялся ли он с вами нежно и осторожно в затемненной комнате? Пообещал ли не доставлять больше беспокойства после того, как подарит вам ребенка? Или же он удовлетворял свою похоть, игнорируя ваши слезы и слабые протесты: разрывал вашу ночную рубашку нетерпеливыми руками, впивался зубами в нежную кожу вашего плеча, грубо вбивался в ваше беспомощное тело? И каков был ваш вклад в этот акт, миссис Гардинер? Поцеловали ли вы вашего нового мужа и повелителя в губы? Обвили ли руками его шею? Нашли ли вы в конце концов определенное удовлетворение в процессе, выразили ли своему мужчине почет и повиновение, раздвинув перед ним ноги? Когда он вошел в комнату, поступили ли вы так, как говорила вам ваша матушка? Когда он забрался на вас, закрыли ли вы глаза и думали ли об Англии? Или вместо этого вы думали обо мне? 

Представляли ли вы, когда вас придавливал вес чужого тела, что вместо острых углов мистера Гардинера чувствуете, как к вам прижимаются мягкие женские бедра и грудь? В конце концов, руки викария, не работавшего по-настоящему ни дня в своей жизни, такие же мягкие, как руки гувернантки, и если он проводил ладонями по вашей шее или животу, вы вполне могли бы это стерпеть. Если он сжал руку на вашей заднице до боли, вы могли даже всхлипнуть и приподнять голову, возжаждав поцелуя. Но почувствовав щекотание усов над губами, к которым вы так стремились, вы вернулись бы обратно в реальность. Вы снова откинулись бы на подушки, позволяя мистеру Гардинеру удовлетворять свою похоть, ведь вашу собственную удовлетворить было бы невозможно. 

Полагаю, ваш муж взял вас в убеждении, что вы девственница. Если бы он знал, какая вы распутная, нечистая особа, он никогда бы на вас не женился. Вы же знаете, что не заслуживаете белого платья, которого так жаждали. Нет, не надо сейчас громко заявлять о своей невинности. Я прекрасно знаю, что ни один мужчина до свадьбы не ложился с вами в постель, но это не означает, что вы сохранили свою чистоту. Вы не были чистой, когда поставили своими губами синяк у основания моей шеи, слегка ниже воротника, — синяк, который не один день причинял мне тянущую, жгучую боль. Не были вы чисты и когда развязали корсет и приподняли сорочку, чтобы высвободить свои белые груди, и губы ваши приоткрылись и выпустили еле слышный дрожащий вздох при моем первом прикосновении. Не были вы чисты и когда, сидя рядом со мной за обеденным столом, опустили руку мне на колени и, под прикрытием скатерти, но при этом на глазах у учительницы и наших одноклассниц, начали ласкать меня самым интимным образом, пока мои щеки не покраснели от смешавшихся воедино стыда и желания, пока мое стремление к разрядке не превысило мой страх перед позором, — и именно в этот момент, с жестокой улыбкой, вы отняли руку, оставив меня на грани пика наслаждения, с отчаянным звоном в ушах. И уж определенно вы не были чисты — да как вы могли хотя бы хотеть быть чистой — когда я лежала между вашими ногами и вылизывала вашу чудесную пизденку, а вы так меня хотели, что не могли сдержать такие сладкие, сладкие стоны — и когда я попросила вас быть потише, чтобы нас не раскрыли, вы выдохнули: «О боже, прошу тебя, только не останавливайся, я буду тише воды, ниже травы, богом клянусь — сделаю все, что угодно, главное — продолжай». Как бы вы почувствовали себя, если бы ваш святоша-муж узнал, что вы дважды упомянули имя господне всуе в одном выдохе — и весь этот выдох был посвящен бесстыжему упрашиванию грязной развратницы продолжить ласкать вас языком? 

Но я не это хотела узнать. Вот что я хотела бы у вас спросить, миссис Гардинер: как вы чувствуете себя в данный момент, читая это письмо? Сохраняете ли вы спокойствие и самообладание, как полагается жене викария, которая просматривает свою корреспонденцию? Я в это не верю. Так и вижу, как вы сидите в кресле, с раскрасневшимися щеками и блеском в глазах, скрестив ноги, чтобы отогнать желание, которое против воли накатывает на вас волна за волной. Но это желание так сладко, что вы не можете выпустить из рук лист бумаги — и цепляетесь за него побелевшими пальцами, как цеплялись бы за меня, будь я рядом.

Вы отказываетесь облегчить свои страдания и изображаете из себя добропорядочную даму, но умоляю вас — представьте вместо этого письма меня: как я лежу перед вами. Я знаю, что последние следы вашей притворной сдержанности исчезнут без следа, как только вы меня увидите — и вы позволите мне оказать вам услугу, выполнить которую самостоятельно вы себе запрещаете. Вы тут же, без тени сомнения, поднимете передо мной свои юбки, торопливо разведете в стороны ноги (с гораздо большим нетерпением, чем вы когда-либо проявите перед мужем), позволите мне стянуть с вас нижнее белье — быстро, еще быстрее, — и опустить голову меж ваших ног. Я знаю, что при первом же касании моих губ все ваше тело выгнется дугой мне навстречу — толкнется медленно и развратно, и так сладко, но этого не будет достаточно. Затем вы с отчаянной силой обхватите ногами мою шею, вцепитесь обеими руками в волосы и будете толкать, и тянуть, и вздыматься, и подтаскивать меня ближе, и еще ближе, и быстрее, совершенно не заботясь о том, причиняете ли мне боль. Вы будете меня умолять, и бессвязно бормотать, и стонать, и задыхаться, и ваше очаровательное личико исказит похотливая гримаса, когда вы будете насаживаться на мой язык, как сучка в течке. И все, что вы есть, и все, что я есть, будет смыто грязным потоком вырвавшейся наконец наружу похоти, которая будет требовать удовлетворения сейчас, срочно, в сей же момент. 

Но нет, я проявляю к вам несправедливость, думая, что все будет именно так. В конце концов, вы ведь не видели меня более полугода, и я знаю, что не ошибаюсь, полагая, что, как бы вам ни хотелось ощутить меж бедер мои губы, еще сильнее вы жаждете прижаться к ним своими губами. И как только вы заглянете мне в глаза, вы уже не сможете отвести взгляд. Мы медленно разденем друг друга, как мы всегда делали раньше, и я лягу с вами на ковер перед камином. Вы с благоговением проведете пальцами по моей коже, и нежно поцелуете меня — снова, и снова, и снова, словно не помните, как остановиться. Когда я скользну внутрь вас пальцами, с ваших губ сорвется выдох — дыхание, который вы задерживали несколько месяцев. Вы прижметесь своим лбом к моему, чувствуя, как мои пальцы движутся внутри, и с трудом будете держать глаза открытыми — ведь удовольствие так вас переполнит, что вы будете чувствовать его в кончиках пальцев и бояться, что вот-вот загоритесь. Я c жадностью почувствую, как ваши бедра начнут двигаться, и буду толкаться пальцами еще сильнее, от чего вы начнете стонать самым заразительным образом. Я пойму, что ваша la petite mort приближается, по тому, как вы внезапно в меня вцепитесь и вся затрясетесь, словно испугавшись внезапной волны удовольствия. Не нужно бояться — ничего плохого с вами не произойдет, когда вы наконец достигнете пика, и мир разобьется на миллион кусочков во вспышке раскаленного добела наслаждения.

После этого вы будете лежать в моих объятьях, довольная и удовлетворенная, и ваша дрожь будет постепенно угасать, а я покрою ваши губы, щеки, глаза поцелуями и скажу вам, какая вы потрясающая и изумительная. Жаль, что я не могу сделать этого прямо сейчас, ведь вы наконец перестали изображать холодное равнодушие и скользнули рукой в панталоны, чтобы поспешно и опасливо довести себя до разрядки, видя меня и только меня за смеженными веками. И вот теперь, когда ваше бешеное сердцебиение постепенно замедляется, вы снова беретесь за мое письмо все еще влажной от похоти рукой. Не возмущайтесь, я знаю вас. Если вы ощущаете горечь и холод в сердце, сидя одиноко в гостиной; если вы чувствуете, как вас охватывает жгучий стыд, не думайте обо мне плохо — ведь вы должны знать, что я не написала бы вам с намерением заставить вас страдать. Вместо этого подумайте, как я держу в объятьях ваше обнаженное тело, как закрываю собой от осенней прохлады, как мы вместе слушаем шелест бесконечного дождя — и представьте, как я шепчу вам на ухо: «Китти, моя милая Китти». Тогда вы поймете, что, даже если вам удастся обмануть весь мир, вы никогда не сможете обмануть меня. 

Несмотря на все ваши неосторожные поступки, миссис Гардинер, я знаю, что вы очень рассудительная и здравомыслящая дама, поэтому я даже не стану пытаться отговаривать вас от сожжения моего письма после его прочтения. Я желаю вам счастья и успехов во всех ваших начинаниях и искренне надеюсь, что вы найдете удовлетворение в вашей семейной жизни. Однако же, если вам захочется провести время в женской компании, хочу вам сообщить, что я согласилась занять место гувернантки в семье Норреллов, проживающей в Горлстоне, менее чем в десяти милях от дома вашего мужа. Каждый второй четверг вечером я совершенно свободна. 

Всегда была и остаюсь вашей любящей подругой,

Шарлотта.


End file.
